Growing up Giant
by ladyBlue Wolf
Summary: Harry isn't raised by the dursley, Hagrid raises him. Better then it sounds. HpxNt UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

He he he (Dodges painfully sharp flying object.) Okay, so my faithful readers are like 'what the hell' right now cuz I haven't updated in months and when I do I decide to start another fic, right? I'm sorry guys! It's a brillient idea though! I have to do it! I'm not sure I'll do it justice but I have to try! Stay with me guys, please?

_**As for new readers.. umm… ignore the woman behind the curtain! I promise to umm.. well I can't really promise anything, the floppy drive in my room mates comp doesn't work so I only get to update when I babysit for my Aunt. Ummm.. I write a lot in between post though…. Oh well, enjoy what you can, this first chapter's more for information then the actual story, you can skip it if you like. But don't skip this entire chapter cuz chapter two is at the bottom.**_

"Where is he?!" Albus Dumbledore asked his empty office with frustration. He had just found out, naught five minutes ago, That Harry Potter (Very-important-is-supposed-to-save-world-and-is-only-eleven-boy-who-lived. Oh yes, _that_ Harry.) was missing. All these years he had assumed that he was safe and living with his aunt and uncle under the blood protection. Where else could the boy be? And surely the reletives would have sent word if he was missing. He had immedieatly called an old order member to visit the house to see what was going on after recieveing the owl back with an unopened letter. The member (Kingsly) had reported that the family claimed to have never received the child. That was very troubling indeed.

He sighed and looked out of a window. He would find the boy, he would find him and bring him home.

SceneBrake 

Hagrid winced as he heard the Heeadmasters inquisition to no one. Deep in his heart he knew he had found out. He looked sadly at the eleven year old laying in the one bed his cabin could hold. The little boy who had come to call him 'Dad'. Yeah, he'd been the one who done it all those years ago.

That night, Halloween so many years ago, he'd arrived earlier then the two other present had known. He was weary, didn't know what kind of wards Dumbledore had put up, but he did know that he wasn't expeceting him to come on a motorcycle. He'd over heard them talking and knew there was no way he could let Lily and James' son grow up there. So he'd came back after Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal had left and taken the little guy in himself.

It had been hard at first, he didn't really known the first thing about babies, dragons he knew, but human babies? Not a thing. He'd gone and looked a couple of things up though and it got easier.

Keeping him a secret, however, wasn't so easy. One day, when he was four, he questioned why he always had to hide. The hardest thing hagrid had ever had to do in the past ten years was sit his boy down and tell him that he wasn't really his. That his real parents were dead and how his aunt could never love him. That if anybody knew he was here instead of there he'd be taken away. They had both cried that night. The boy had done it in his arms, and a little buy himself. Hagrid had gone out and watched the Threstals while he cried.

But that was over now, and he had more things to worry about.

"Oh Davith." He spoke to the sleeping boy, "We're going ter have to be real careful now."

I usually don't do jointed chapters but I'm going to now, that was the end of chapter one. Here's chapter two.

It had been three years since the boy would have started at hogwarts thought Albus Dumbledore sadly as he walked down Diagon Ally, a thing he never did unless he had a purpose, and today his purpose was a new pair of extravigant robes. Couldn't start the feast in the ones he wore last year… it simply wouldn't do.

Upon entering the shop of Madam Makins he spotted a very old friend, and that cheered him up conciderably.

"Good day Hagrid!" Said the Madam herself. Nobody had noticed Dumbledore yet, which was just as well, he liked jumping into conversations unsuspected. "How are you?"

"I'm ar'ight, your self?"

"Oh just dandy, here to pick up that order I suspect, unless he's had _another_ growth spurt? He grows like a weed that one." Both laughed, Albus raised an eyebrow.

"He don't grow tha' fast. Seems like it sometimes tho'.

"Okay, they're in the back I just have to add the crest really fast, he's still going to Gaia right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll just be back in a second, hold on." And with that the robe maker disappeared.

"Ah, Hagrid." Greeted Albus making his presence known. He saw the Half-Giant jump and turned his sparkling eyes on max.

"Professor!"

"Good to see you Hagrid. Might I inquire as to whom you are buying the robes for?"

"Err, well you see-"

"Here you go Hagrid." Said the Madam handing over a set of black robes. "Tell Davith I said 'hello'."

"Hello Madam Madkin, who is Davith?"

"Why, Headmaster! I thought you'd know! It's Hagrids son."

"A son Hagrid?"

"I've got ter go Headmaster, I'll see you back at the castle."

Well… there you go. The first two chapters usually suck though don't they? Don't give up on me please!!! This is going to have a vary rare pairing that I quite enjoy myself if you add this to your alerts I'll tell you who it is! Hahahaaa!

**_Lbw._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Ello! I only got one review for the first chapter, BUT THAT REVIEWER IS THE COOLEST PERSON EVAH!!!! (cough) Ermm. Yeah dude… you rawk … (grin) here's round two!**_

Hagrid rushed back to his cabin as fast as he could, and with good reason, it was probable that Dumbledore was on his way there now… and could probably beat him there. With that thought on his mind he rummaged into one of the many pockets of his coat and pulled out a small mirror. "Davith." He spoke into it clearly.

"Whah is it Dad? I was about ter go fer a ride on Bucky."

"The Headmaster… knows…" He panted out of breath, "go ter the Centaurs, remember ter lean heavy on them not doin' yer dirty work."

"Got it."

"Davith… be careful."

"'Course Dad."

"Off." He said like a curse word to his mirror. It was time to tell the lie he never wanted to.

SCENEBRAKE 

Davith shot out of the small cabin like a bat out the hottest hell. He thrashed about in the brush once he made it far enough in as to not be heard by anybody on the outside. It was very important not to sneak up on anything in here. Finally he came to a path that he knew Bane would often travel, and followed it, until he ran into the before mentioned quadruped.

"Human! Why are you here?"

"Bane!" Said Davith getting down onto his hands and knees, centaurs liked it when you did that. "Please help me. I'm at yer mercy. I need a place ter hide, away from wizards, only for a night er two. Please, anywhere will do." And that was true, his Father had well equipped him to survive.

There was a long moment of silence where Davith was sure that rather then considering anything Bane was simply enjoying the power he held over him.

"So, the mighty human will humble himself when in need?"

Davith inwardly chuckled, ha, knew it. "No Bane. You take yer anger out on me fer what those before me have done, fer what my race has done, but I challenge you to find a time when I have ever acted as if I thought myself better then you."

Another silence.

"Fine. Come with me, but do not assume comfort."

SCENEBRAKE 

A weight settled in the half-giants' stomach as he spotted the long silver beard (and, coincidentally it's owner) sitting in front of his cabin.

"'Ello Headmaster."

"Good evening Hagrid. I was wondering if I could have a chat with you, maybe have a cup of tea."

"Of course sir."

Once they were both inside (He was relived to see no sign on Davith) and mugs of tea partially consumed the chief Mugwump etc. etc. got to the point.

"So, a son Hagrid? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… I didn't even know 'e existed 'till he was two. And then 'is Mum died… so I got 'em. I dunno… I guess I just didn't wan'im growin up surrounded by" here he did a circular motion, " this."

The old wizard heaved a sigh. "I guess that would make sense. Who was his mother?"

"A witch by the name o' Bethany Rec'deRol (rec-day-rawl), met at a party, got drunk. Almost three years later, I get a let'er, and me Son."

"Can I meet him?"

"Unfortunately he starts his forth year at Gaia in a couple 'o days, an' he's spendin' the last of 'olidays with a friend o' his."

"Well, maybe over Christmas?"

"Maybe Headmaster."

"Well. Goodnight Hagrid, I do wish you would have shared this with me earlier."

"Sorry Sir."

**SCENEBRAKE **

Davith curled up as comfortably as he could in his bedding of leafs under a large willow-like tree he knew to be called a wicker-crawler. **(purely magical tree btw.)** Bane had left him long ago, but truth be told he was more at ease that way. As the sun began to set Davith tried to relax as much as possible. The wispy branches wove their way under and around him and then lifted up, until all that showed was a ball of woven branches hanging to the side of the trunk. He was stuck in here until sunrise. It was both the safest and most dangerous place to sleep in the forest. Nothing could touch him until sunrise, but after sunrise, if something had smelled him and decided to wait under the tree, he was dead. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

_**There you are! Chapter two (or chapter three I guess) is done! I also have a puzzle for you! I want to see what anagrams you guys can unlock from the letters in Davith's last name! (Rec'deRol) Even if I have a billion chapters up by the time you read this REVIEW this chapter and tell me what you've come up with!**_

_**Lbw.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, confession time… I never had an anagram for Rec'deRol, I just wanted to see if anybody could come up with anything cool. Here's the chapter, and I'll have a poll for you guys at the end of this one.**_

Davith yelped as he was dropped hazardously to the ground. He looked around for his father, who he was guessing had pushed him out of bed again, instead he saw a tree and the memory of last night came flooding back to him. He looked around again, this time looking for any threats. There were none so he set about too find some food. He set about eating the small patch of dandelions he had found. The orange/yellow flower/weed tasted horrible, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The worst part was the powdery sticky feeling it left in his mouth.

It was about midday when he heard something making it's way toward him. The fact that he had heard it eased his mind a little and he was relieved when he recognized the giant (no pun intended) form emerging from the bushes.

"Dad!"

"Hey Davith." Said Hagrid hugging his son. "Well, he knows about yeah."

"What are we gunna do?"

"Yer goin' ter school, and he'll meet yeah at Christmas. What's coming'll come, all we can do is wait ter face it."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we change my last name now? I mean, cuz it don't matter if they know yer my Dad since…"

"O' course." He said with a grin, "First you gotta go and meet Headmaster Eurylochus. He's waiting in Diagon Ally for you. He's gonna take yeah to the Strasser's place. Write to me, yeh hear?"

"Course Dad."

**SCENEBRAKE**

Headmaster Cornelius (he preferred Cory) Eurylochus sat patently at a table in the far corner at the Leaky Cauldron. He was a tall man with graying black hair. He had a defined nose that was currently very stuffy. He blew his nose and took another drink of his spiked tea. He looked up when he heard a commotion at the fireplace used for flooing.

A tall skinny boy with jet black hair that tumbled down to the middle of his back was apologizing profusely to a woman he had just landed on and then to the man whose lunch he had just sent flying.

'And that would be Davith.' The Headmaster thought to himself. "Hello Mr. Rec'deRol, graceful as ever I see."

"Hello Headmaster." Said Davith sheepishly. "And actually it's Mr. Hagrid now."

"Really? Hmm. Well, no matter, you're still a klutz. So, I take it this means Albus has found out."

"Yes. How much did my father tell you?"

"Not much, only that he needed me to take you to Mr. Strasser's s house."

"He hasn't met me yet, he probably will by Christmas though."

"Maybe even sooner then that…" Said the Headmaster with a grin.

"Wait a minute… what are you being so cryptic about? I hate it when you're cryptic."

"Sorry, can't tell you. You'll find out in due time. Now, I believe you would rather we didn't Floo, shall we Apparate?"

Davith nodded an affirmative and latched onto the Headmasters arm as they walked towards the appointed Apparation area. With a loud 'pop' they were gone.

They reappeared in front of an apartment Building. It wasn't a normal building however. Little kids were flying around on toy broomsticks; older ones were showing off their skills on real ones. Davith's eyes focused on one in particular.

A broad shouldered boy with curly brown hair was attempting a handstand on a Haley 250; he lost his balance and came crashing to the earth.

"And you call me a klutz?"

"The broom is the only place you posses any once of grace… And he was doing a trick so it doesn't count. I'll leave you hear Mr. Rec-Hagrid." Then he Apparated away.

"Oi! Todd, don't tell me you _still_ can't do the hand stand." He called over to his dirt-ridden friend.

"Davith! Hey mate, been waiting for you." Todd said getting up to great his friend.

"How've yeh been? Sorry I didn't reply to your last letter."

"It's okay mate, what happened?"

Davith filled his best friend in on everything (he already knew that he wasn't born Davith Rec'deRol) and by the time he was done Todd couldn't decide weather he was happy for his friend or sorry. He voiced these thoughts to Davith.

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'till I meet the guy to know, won't we? Anyway, how was your last moon? You never said anything about it in your letter." Davith said nonchalantly, as if everybody he knew had Lycanthropey. Which, if he thought about it, a lot of them did.

The werewolf looked to the ground. "Uhh, well… I sort of, didn'tgettotakemypotion."

"What!?" Asked Davith, somehow able to understand that without the luxury of re-reading it on a computer screen.

"Lynn dropped it when it arrived. It was an accident, but still, we couldn't get anymore before the moon so…" he shrugged, "it was only once. Some go their whole life without wolf's bane potion."

Todd considered himself a very lucky Werewolf. Gaia not only accepted his kind as students, they also required that they take the Wolf's Bane Potion every month when the change was uncontrollable. Vampire's were also admitted, as long as they never drank from an unwilling human, which wasn't really a problem, you'd be surprised by how many people are willing to be a meal every now and again (Davith himself had numerous times).

"Davith!" Shouted a warm voice. "How have you been dear? Oh, goodness! It's great to see you!"

Davith smiled and hugged the woman who was like a mother to him. "I'm fine Mrs. Strasser. Did my stuff get here alright?"

"Oh yes dear, it's up in Todd's room now. Why don't you come in for some tea with an old lady? I promise after that I'll leave you to crash on your brooms and what not."

"Sounds good Lynn." Said Todd. Lynn and her husband had adopted Todd when he was ten. His biological parents had abandoned him when he was bitten and Lynn and her husband couldn't have kids. At the time Todd refused to think of her as his Mum so he called her Lynn. By the time he actually thought of her as a Mum he had gotten used to calling her Lynn.

They Followed Lynn into the small appartment (they had to stop three times for people greeting Davith) and had a cup of tea. Afterwards the two went out to fly with their friends. Davith fell asleep that night content, and yet worried. A lot had happened in such a short amount of time. At least he would go back to school tomorrow, he couldn't wait to see everybody and tell them his new name.

_**There you are, please review. The sooner you review the sooner I'll update! Okay, so for a poll…**_

_**Should Davith…**_

_**Have a Girlfriend and break up with her 0**_

_**Have a boyfriend and breakup with him 0**_

_**Be single 0 **_

_**No matter what he's not going to be dating anybody when… well, when he goes to the place in which he will meet who I'm going to pair him with.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So far the votes are:**_

_**Davith have a girlfriend and break up with her 1**_

_**Davith have a boyfriend and break up with him 1**_

_**Davith being single 1**_

_**Sorry guys, he can't keep his boy/girl friend for when he goes to Hogwarts (that's right, I just revealed part of my master plan to you) because I have somebody I want him to be paired with and I can't stand people who cheat. I will hint at past relationships, and the break-up will not be because he's leaving. I will also try to make these longer - Thanks to any one who bothered to read all of this!!! Enjoy… **_

Davith woke up the next morning to the frenzy that belonged to the Strasser household every year at this exact time.

"Todd! Come on and get up! I swear I'll leave your furry butt here if you don't get up now."

"Ugh… C'mon Davith, if I gotta get up so do you." Said Todd groggily.

"Nuh-uh. Leave me out of this."

"She'll just come after you next." He warned yanking of Davith's blanket.

"Wooah! Geez! If you're gonna be like that! Don't you have a heater in here?"

"Oh look, your up, let's go."

"Ass-hat…"

The two teens (one shivering, one smirking) made their way down to the breakfast table and poured themselves bowls of Wheaty-O's. They enjoyed their food in silence, knowing that in moments they'd be rushed about to get ready for the school year that approached. They were not disappointed when, five minutes later; Lynn came bustling in demanding to know why it took them so long to eat.

"Maybe because we have to chew?" Todd whispered.

"I heard that Todd Strasser. Come on, the train's leaving in three hours and you're still not ready. Ms. Galic isn't going to wait for you."

Ms. Galic was the mother of a Muggleborn who went to Gaia as well. Every year she carpooled the neighborhood's kids to the train station as she was one of the few who knew how to drive.

They finished their cereal with haste and Davith helped Todd get his stuff together (as he had no stuff of his own to pack) and made it just in time to Ms. Galic's apartment. She was a highly active woman (a muggle primary teacher if that tells you anything) with short blond (graying) hair and many smile lines about her mouth. After they pushed the car far enough away from the magic to start the drive there was filled with half-hearted road songs that were only really enjoyed by Ms. Galic and a short amount of time where they convinced her to turn on the radio.

The Gaia Academy of Magik train was a boring thing to look at, though always polished and donning the school crest, it was plain black and looked much like any other train. Inside, however, it was lavishly decorated. Dark polished wood carved many centuries ago gave the impression of trees and animals surrounding every corner, rich red cloth covered each seat and, the heavy laden doors (also intricately carved out of the same impressive wood) bore smooth glass handles withholding small jewels safely and tastefully inside their core. Davith and Todd found their spot near the back of the train and sat waiting for the others.

"Hey, you blokes want a drink?" Said a deep voice from the door.

"Dion!" Said Davith and Todd at once.

"I got Puerto Rican rum fo' tonight in the dorms, a nice white Merlot that will go great with dinner, and some peppy firewhiskey for the hangover the next day. Which would you like to taste now?"

"You lush, give me some of that Rum." Said Davith fondly.

Five minutes later they were all laughing loudly when the doors opened once more. Two people with matching blue tips in their hair stood there looking in at the slightly tipsy trio.

"Methinks they hath started the party without us." Said the male, slightly taller figure.

"Paul! Tabitha!" Said Todd.

"Ay, that such companions we should keep in our company! Tell you me kin, shall we chide them?" Said the shorter female (now assumed Tabitha), dark eyes sparkling.

"Nay, but to pass the rum they may be forgiven."

"Hey guys, how did your 'Volunteer' work at the Shakespeare fair go?"

"It was _so_ boring, and none of you even came to visit us!" Whined Paul.

"Oh come on, you don't want to go to those things so why would we?" Said Dion in his thick Australian accent getting thicker from the booze.

"To relieve our pain of course." Said the girl sitting down in Davith's lap and giving him a peck on the lips. "Hey Babe, how did your last week go?"

"Hmm. Oh, you won't even-"

"Dumbledore found out, he changed his last name, and he's meeting the old coot during Christmas holiday." Interrupted Todd blandly before taking another drink.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Asked Davith exasperated.

"Do what?" he replied innocently. The others just sat back to watch.

"What do you mean do what? That! That right there, with the... telling and such."

"They were going to find out anyway."

"Maybe I wanted to tell them?" He shook his head, "Fine. Anyway, what he said was true. That's why I didn't get a chance to write back to most of you."

"So, you're finally 'Davith James Hagrid'? Catchy." Said Tabitha slipping her hands around his neck.

"Yeah… I like it at least." He replied grinning and leaning in to kiss her.

"Ugh, come on Mate, that's my sister."

"Then we'll just take it to the baggage cart." Davith said standing up and grabbing Tabitha's hand. "Come on luv."

"I'm gonna laugh when a prefect catches you again!" Dion called after them.

"Dion, you'll be drunk, you'd laugh at anything by that point."

"So?" He replied taking another drink.

SCENEBREAK 

They made their way to the baggage cart. Their hearts pumped faster and faster as their lips clashed and bodies ground into each other.

Her hands in his hair.

His hands sliding up the back of her shirt.

Her teeth nipping his neck.

His teeth nibbling her ears.

Both shirts nowhere to be found.

Her hands tracing over his nipple piercings.

His hands to her hips, pulling closer.

A light of the opening door, flooding in like headlights on them, the deer.

A scramble to put shirts back on before the chiding.

"Come on you guys, this is the second time this year I've caught you." Said the Prefect.

"Not the same school year though."

"Technically the train ride home counts for the next school year so, yes this is the second time in one school year. You could have at least found a better spot. How long have you guys been together even?"

"Since about, three months before summer holiday."

"Hmm, a lot of couples don't make it through their first summer Hol away from each other." The Prefect mused out loud.

"So, you should congratulate us by not reporting this." Said Davith hopefully.

"No such luck. Let's see," he said pulling out a sheet of paper on a nearby box. "Names: Tabitha Calinous and Davith Rec-"

"Actually it's Hagrid now." Interrupted Tabitha reaching out for Davith's hand.

"Fine. Davith _Hagrid_. What are your guys' Houses again?"

"I'm Aeolus, he's Helios. Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes. Just don't let me catch you again."

SCENEBREAK 

Dion laughed loudly as Davith and Tabitha returned both a little red in the face.

"Ah! I told yeah, didn't I tell 'em? Bloody… what was that thing you said... the uh, swathing! Yes the swathing… umm shit."

"And I told you you'd be drunk. Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"Paul made the mistake of reciting some Romeo and Juliet to him." Said Todd trying not to laugh himself.

"Old Shakespeare in drunk Australian. Quite the site." Mused Paul.

"What the b-bloody are you doin'?" Dion slurred looking at Davith.

"Nuthin'." He said in an unconvincing matter.

"Stop carvin' the train you barmy 'ittle… thing… An' you said I was daft!"

"That's because you are. And anyway I'm not tagging it or anything, it's artful." Said Davith still working with his knife at the side of the compartment.

"Oh yeah Mr. Artful? What are you making?" Said Tabitha leaning over. "Ah, another Broken Angle (1). You do know that they're extinct, right?"

"There's no proof of that." Argued Davith stubbornly.

"Besides the fact that nobody, magic or muggle, has seen one in over two hundred years?"

"Yes, besides that."

"You're hopeless."

_**Hey guys… umm, I guess I started the poll a little bit late, huh? Sorry! I started writing and it just happened! So not even my fault! Loto. Sorry guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**_

Broken Angle- "Mythical" Creatures of my creation, Also Known as Messidormente. A winged 'person' with various supposed rumors of power. Since one hasn't been seen in 200 years no confirmations can be made.

_**-Lbw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! How's it going? Well, things should be looking up now that your favorite FF Writer has updated! No, Not him… or her… not her either! Me! Come on! (pouts)

The location of Gaia changed every other year. It wasn't that they had two different castles, far from it. No conscious effort was ever made. The school would be in Greece one year and then in New Zealand the next. Nobody new why or how, all they knew was that every year somebody had to go to both locations to see where it was. According to the legend, Haddix and Margaret Peterson (a married couple) started the school in celebration of their newly born son Lukas. Many years later they separated, Haddix to his homeland of New Zealand and Margaret to Greece where she had always wanted to live. Because the castle had been forged by both in their magicks as well as the swelling love they felt for their son, the castle went back and forth to them each year. After they died it continued to go back and forth. Some say because of habit, others because it misses them and shows up every year expecting to see them, and still others said different things that Davith never bothered with because he didn't believe them.

Davith looked around as they pulled into the station._ New Zealand_ He thought recognizing the lush green mountains surrounding them. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and started the twenty-minute trek to the castle, friends in tow.

"Dion put the drinks away. We're almost to the castle."

"Fine yeh spoil sport…"

The castle (no matter where it was) was the classic textbook style. It had numerous towers and tall walls with traditional turrets around the main compound. Hell, the only thing missing was a moat.

THUD!

Davith pulled out his wand and turned in a flash to face-oh, it was just Kyle. Kyle had tackled Todd and both were wrestling as if to the death, but he knew better. You see, Kyle also suffered from lycanthropy so there really wasn't much holding back when they wrestled.

Davith moved swiftly one step to his right and a lump landed where he had been standing with a defeated groan.

"Better luck next time Xiomara." He said to the small woman.

(Authors' note: pronounced Zee-ah-mar-ah)

"Shut up stupid white boy." She said in a Korean accent.

"Back to dear Mum's homeland, eh?" asked Tabitha.

"Yes," she said resuming her English one, "took me a week to get rid of it."

Xiomara and her family always traveled every hol, and whenever she came back to school, she'd have a new accent to show them.

"Better then the Bulgarian one though, eh?" said Davith.

"Good god yes!"

**BANG!**

All three (plus all of the surrounding students _not_ fighting on the ground) pulled out their wands and pointed at in the direction of the noise. Where nothing had been mere seconds ago a seven foot tall dog now stood baring it's teeth.

"Shit." Todd cursed loudly from the ground.

"First years run to the castle, _now_!" Davith yelled.

The first years ran for their lives towards the castle as the older years all took defensive stances.

"Are all the first years gone?" Davith called in the same professional tone. When no answer cam he relaxed. " Come 'ere Anna!" he called in an excited tone.

The huge dog came bounding towards and then tackled him to the ground so she could lick his face. The surrounding people smiled.

"Anna! Come on, I missed you too girl. Now get off!" The canine backed off. "You did a good job Girl." He said to her. "All of you did a good job, Headmaster Eurylochus will be proud. Let's head up now."

Every year it was the job of the fifth years to give the first years a good scare, not just for fun (no matter how much it was), but to teach them their first lesson at Gaia: always be ready for attack and never assume you're safe. Or maybe the other way around, he could never remember.

Anna pawed him with a massive forefoot and leaned down for him to get on. He did so and immediately relaxed into her blotchy coat.

"Hey! Wait for me!" called Todd.

"You can walk!" he yelled back.

"What about me?" Asked Tabitha giving him a grin.

"What do _I_ get?"

"A 'Get out of a punch in the face free' card." She answered smugly.

"Well, with an offer like that…"

Just as Anna was leaning down, something landed right behind Davith and startled her into a run.

"Hello Davith." Said a pleasant accented tone in his ear.

"Luis! Why do you always do that to her? No wonder she doesn't like you."

"My apologies Anna." He said patting the large dog.

"I meant Tabitha you twit, you know Anna likes you anyway."

"I'm sorry, I was hungry. I'll apologize to her later, I promise."

"Fine, just a quick snack though." Davith ordered pulling back his color. "And if you pull any of that hypnotizing pleasure crap you're cut off for a month."

"Fair enough." Then he felt the pinpricks on the side of his neck as the older boy drank. True to his word, Luis didn't add the pleasure into the feeding as he did with most of his blood donors (or 'Snacks' as he affectionately called them). He had once, and let's just leave it at 'embarrassing'.

_**Hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews!!! First I'd like to clear some things up. Davith is fourteen, the reason he's a fifth year is because Gaia starts at age 10 instead of 11. You get out of school at 16 and then you're expected to take a job at the school for a year. It'll be explained better in later chapters. Review!**_

_**Lbw.**_


End file.
